


Guide to Penitatas

by MissMangle



Category: Rejuve Universe
Genre: Penitatas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangle/pseuds/MissMangle
Summary: Just something I did for an upcoming series I'm doing!





	Guide to Penitatas

"What is a Penny?" You ask?

You see, a penitatas, or a penny is a punishment given to a criminal where there are rejuvenated in a chamber and they are forced to relive their childhood, only worse.

The invention of rejuvenators allows for an adult to regress back to a child, physically as well as mentally in some certain areas. Writing within the universe focuses on these rejuvenated individuals - primarily those of the Penitatas classification, with the emphasis on their discipline/spanking. Aside from the usual Penitatas, there are various other classifications of rejuvenated and non-rejuvenated children, leaving for an open exploration of concepts in a world of science fiction.

Kidern / K - A real child; one not their current age as the result of rejuvenation. As such, Kindern go to their own local school, separate from their rejuvenated counterparts whom receive an education tailored to those who have already gone through the normal courses. While a rejuve will go to school to restore their prior abilities and increase their intellectual potential with all new skills in a challenging classroom environment, like that of a college, Kinderns go through a normal elementary school to start them off.  


** **Penitatas** **

Silver Hard Timer / Silver filled in P - Hard Timers are in their punitive cycles. They are subject to unearned spankings and special punishment days. Basically, they're being taught the "hard way". Usually, a silver Hard Timer is between the ages 5-12. On their twelfth birthday, they stand by the judge while he/she decides if they should be a hard timer next cycle, be on soft time, or be placed on completas. Most likely, they will be placed on either hard again or soft time. VERY rarely are they directly on completas after hard time.  


Black Hard Timer / Black filled in P - This is for much worse offenses. Mainly that of murder, and rape. The penny is that of their opposite gender. For example, an adult male is turned into a 4 year old little girl. They have much stricter than that of silver Hard Timers and receive more un-earned spankings and punishment days. A black Hard Timer is between 3-8, just to keep everyone safe. A judge decides if they are silver hard Timers or soft timers after a cycle.  


Heavy Crimer / Black filled in P with two H's and C's interwined - Only given to those who did mass murder or those who were in organized crime and have done great damage to society. They are given spankings 24/7 and have many, many punishment days. Their gender is swapped when rejuved, and they are made younger to keep others safe. Their age is generally 3-6. When finished, they generally progress to black Hard Time before going forward.  


Soft Timer / Outlined P - This is a Penny's end cycles, as they are in their rehabilitation stage. All the un-earned spankings and a lot of their punishment days are gone. They only receive earned spankings and basically have more rights. They essentially live like normal children/Kidern. The usual age is 8-12. After this, a judge places them as a completas.  


Completas / C - At this stage, the criminal is no longer a penny. They are now able to track down people from the past and can do whatever they like. They have the same rights as Voluntaras, but with stricter parents. They still have some limits, such as an 8 pm curfew. Also, they can STILL earn spankings, just not as hard as when they were soft timers. A completas is between 12-18. On their 18th birthday, they can get the Cs legally removed and be placed on parole, as a reward for taking their penny cycle like an adult.

Parolas / a shiny P on a collar around their neck - A Criminal that the judge has deemed to be reformed adult wise and ready to go out into society. If the court deems that they are capable of parole, then they are taken to a special machine to erase them from the criminal records and go into adulthood like normal. On their 21st birthday, a special event occurs, they are no longer a person in the penitatas system. They are given a clean slate and are permitted full freedom. Basically like a graduation day.

Broken Circle / (P) - This shows a penny is AT RISK toward other children. This is reserved for anyone guilty of child abuse. The criminal gets a gender swap when rejuvenated, and must be supervised at ALL times, NO EXCEPTIONS. On top of this, they must be on a leash when out of the house or around anyone that isn't their parents. On top of the un-earned spankings and special punishment days, they are embarrassed at any moment given. Hence the name, this is meant to emotionally BREAK them. They are usually placed around 3-7 years old. A judge usually places them on hard time before progressing further.

Black Circle / a P in a dead black circle - This is  for anyone that is a Ephebophile or a Hebephile. The parents have the choice to be a legal pedophile, but most usually say no to this. They are given endless punishments and so many chores that this is to not just emotionally, but to physically break them. They are rejuvenated to 3-5 years old. Their lesson is that teenagers are not old enough to have consent.

Double Black / a P in two black rings - Reserved for any sick pedophiles or nepiophiles. These cases are so horrible, horrendous, and sickening, that they have lost ANY rights as an adult. The parents are permitted to be legal pedophiles, but they are only allowed to do molestation. These are pretty rare, but they are between 2.5-5 years old. They are taught the painful way, that sex with children is BAD, VERY BAD!

Triple Black / a P in three black rings - Only the sickest of the sickest go here, infantophiles. The parents must be legal pedophiles and are allowed to do whatever they would like to their new "toy". I'm not even going to go any further with this category... Blurgh. They are between ages 2-4 most of the time. The deathly lesson here is that infants are helpless and receive love, NOT pain!!

* _Special note: For black circle, double and triple Black, a judge usually progresses them to psycholos before they even become a normal penny, such as a silver hard timer._ *

** **Other groups** **

Medicalos / M - This medical procedure is used to save a person's life in a life-threatening situation, such as a gun shot or a hit-and-run.  
In an emergency chamber, they are gender swapped. But usually, they stay the same gender 90% of the time. They are permitted to stay with any parent they'd like, and they still have their rights from when they were an adult. However, they still must follow rules. Generally, they can be between 3-12 years old. Depending on what got them rejuved, they will usually have either one cycle only or very few to keep them healthy as possible.

Innocentata / I - These are very rare. This is if a criminal is made a penny but were found innocent afterward. They are permitted to live like a Kidern and have all their rights. They are set straight to Completas after the cycle they were found innocent.

Innocentata Medicalos / IM - Rarer case. This is if somebody was made a Medicalos but they were found not ill or to not have a life-threatening situation. Same as Innocentatas.

Black Innocentata / I in a circle - Even rarer. This is if a black circle or worse was found innocent of their actions. To this very day, there has only been 45 if these ever recorded. Same as Innocentatas.

Psycholos / psi - This is a voluntary treatment given to anyone with a mental disorder or for anyone who has had issues from their childhood. A therapist would have to give them a referral to a theraputic rejuvenation chamber beforehand, and would cost money. When a penny, they are considered a Medicalos, but they would have to be supervised a bit more often. The penny will see an at-home therapist usually 1-3 times a week, and they use spankings as a way of therapy with the penny.

Voluntaras / V - An adult that has voluntarily chosen to be young again. Usually they do this for age reasons. However, this an expensive procedure to do unless he/she has insurance. A Voluntaras has the choice on who to live with, what to be spanked with, and what spankings they get. Although they receive un-earned spankings, they do not get as much as a juvenala nor a penny. Most Voluntaras are around 6-11. At the end of their cycle, they are allowed to be on their own. The benefit to this is that it can allow anyone to live almost indefinitely.

Juvenala / J - A Kidern that has been guilty of a juvenile crime. Instead of being placed with new parents, they receive a governess/nanny along with their biological parents. They DO get un-earned spankings, but very few if any. Since they have not been actually adults yet, they are not treated as badly as a penny. The advantage they get is that they do not have any punishment days. They are usually between ages 3-10. On their 10th birthday, they are no longer considered a juvenala.

Debtoras / D - Someone that has been turned into a penny to be retrained for financial adulthood. They have been placed in debt and have been rejuved as punishment. Notably, they receive financial education along with the compulsory education from their regular school. They only receive earned spankings and do not have any punishment days. They are between 6-12 years old. When finished their financial retraining, they go into Completas.

Prisoner of War / W - Someone that has been captured in a war and as a result, have been rejuved. They are pretty much treated like Kidern, but more special. Since some have been traumatized by the war, they do receive counseling and most importantly, tender loving care. Some progress to Psycholos, some go straight to Completas.

Army / A - Someone from the Army that has succumbed to larger authorities. They are rejuved as punishment. Along with un-earned spankings, they must do heavy labour and receive occasional beatings. Most are between 7-12 years old. Most of the time, they go straight to Silver hard time before Completas.

Militare / M with a slant on top of it - These are low-down dirty traitors to their respective military. If someone has one of these, it’s their duty to mainly keep their asses burning red and sore. This is mostly people who betrayed minor armies. Unlike regular Pennies, they don’t go to school and forced with parents of the military they betrayed. They also do heavy labour and get beat 3 times a week. Generally, they are between 7-12 years old. Very similar to a Nazi concentration camp.

Severe Militare / X - This was made just for if any losing group of the military/army/etc. They are generally harassed along with the very heavy labour they receive daily. Along with this, they are locked up in a compound are are beat three times a day. Most are between 5-12 years old. Similar to a North Korean prison camp.  
  


Hierarchy:  
Black Innocentata  
Innocentata Medicalos  
Innocentata  
Medicalos  
Prisoner of War  
Parolas  
Kidern  
Voluntaras  
Completas  
Psycholos  
Juvenala  
Debtoras  
Soft Timer  
Silver Hard Timer  
Black Hard Timer  
Heavy Crimer  
Broken Circle  
Army  
Militare  
Severe Militare  
Black Circle  
Double Black  
Triple Black


End file.
